


The Cursed

by avenginghunters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at the Dropship, the delinquents are looking for peace with the Grounders. This diplomatic mission goes awry after 13 children are taken from a Trikru village after the dispatch arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as if the Ark was able to repair the oxygen problem after Abby sends Raven to the surface. They have no contact with the Ark and vice versa. The Mountain Men haven't intervened yet.

Clarke rolled over as the sun hit her face. Her few seconds of consciousness told her that it wasn’t the sun that had woken her. Shouts in Trisgeleng too quick for her to make out came from all sides of the small village. Bellamy was pacing their small patch of the camp nervously. 

“Bellamy, what’s going on?” She immediately shook the drowsiness away when a crowd of Grounders began coming for them from across the village. The lead man was heavily tattooed, and larger than she liked. They were angry.

Bellamy began shaking the rest of their friends awake. A diplomatic dispatch of 6 of the 82 remaining Sky People.  “Someone took a bunch of kids. They just disappeared into the night. They’re blaming us.” Bellamy was checking the clip in his weapon for the third time since Clarke had been awake.  Clarke grabbed the pistol from inside her boot and checked that it was loaded. Raven, Jasper, and Monty did the same. Miller stood with his weapon trained on the group as it became larger and larger.

“Miller, lower your weapon. Wait until they threaten us.”

“That’s pretty damn threatening.” he grumbled before lowering his weapon slightly. It would have to do. The group coming at them was heavily armed, but Clarke didn’t want to antagonize if they didn’t have to. Both sides needed this peace.

“What did you do with our children?” the front man screamed. The group had stopped feet away, but Clarke could clearly see his face reddening and spit flying out of his mouth.

“We didn’t do anything to your children, but we’d be happy to help coord-“

“Liars.” the man cut her off amidst jeers and screams from the other Grounders. The group began pushing up from the back screaming obscenities and words Clark could only assume were very bad for them. Clarke almost gave the order to raise their weapons before someone intervened. Anya ran in quietly from their left, shoving the leader back into his followers with a hard punch to the sternum.

“Enough!” Anya yelled. The crowd was quiet all but for the ringleader’s choked breathing.

“We didn’t do-“ Clarke began. She was cut off by Anya’s dismissive wave.

“I know. One of the Azgeda we captured admitted to taking the children.”

“Where is he?” Bellamy asked. If they had one of the ice nation in captivity it could give them a place to start looking or motive.

“She is dead.” Anya was followed by two Grounders, and a third bloody body being dragged by the arms.

Clarke had gotten as used to dead bodies as a person can, but the swollen face and broken limbs on the body that lay before them turned her stomach. She heard someone throw up behind them.

“Do you know where they took the kids?” Bellamy asked, hoping to divert the group's attention away from the mangled body laying a few feet away. He’d seen the group of kids they were talking about before the camp had settled down for the night. They were screaming and laughing and playing at war in the fields on the outskirts of the village. It worried him. If Azgeda could steal 13 children right from under their noses, how were they supposed to keep their settlements safe?

“She said that they were heading back to the capital of the ice nation. I’ve dispatched a troop of riders, but we’re going to comb the forest to look for them. Our commander will be joining us.”


	2. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy meet the commander

“Your commander? Aren’t you the commander?” Bellamy asked. He’d been banking on convincing Anya that a peace could work between them, but this new commander was just another variable he hadn’t seen.

“No, but this commander was my second before she became commander. She will hear your argument and make her judgement fairly. Enough talking, we leave now.” With that command, the crowd began pulling weapons out of their small shacks and out from under heavy clothing. Every villager who could walk without assistance and carry a weapon began to follow Anya out of the village.

Bellamy and Clarke stayed in line between Anya and her long legged stride and their own group as they went deeper and deeper into unknown territory, further than anyone from Skaikru had ever gone.

“This wasn’t part of the plan, Clarke.” Bellamy whispered. Clarke could see past Bellamy’s brave face that he and the rest of the group were getting jumpier with every step, and she couldn’t really blame them, but a sudden rash decision by any of their party could end in disaster.

“We’re going to be okay. We’re still meeting with the commander, and it’s going to work out. I know it.”

“I don’t trust them, Clarke. They could be leading us away from home on purpose.”

“You can’t fake that, Bellamy.” She gestured to a man with a rusted machete in one hand and tears streaming down his face. Bellamy didn’t have time to respond before a loud horn sounded nearby. Anya motioned for their group to stop.

“It’s the commander. She wants to see your leader.”  
Both Clarke and Bellamy stepped forward without hesitation. Anya shook her head and clarified, “She will only see one of you.”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke and piped up, “She doesn’t go without me, I don’t go without her. She’ll see both of us or neither.” Anya stifled an eye roll and gestured for both of them to follow. They climbed up a small hill and dodged trees and rocks until they came to a small clearing where a young woman sat atop a looming black horse.  
She dismounted and approached them. A strong figure, she removed her helmet to more clearly reveal long hair and war paint around her eyes.

She was the first to speak, “I was not aware that when I said leader I’d speak to the whole Skaikru.” She smirked, pleased with her own introduction.

Clarke saw Bellamy’s fist clench and she spoke before he could, “I’m Clarke. This is Bellamy. We lead our people together.” The commander’s smirk faded and she nodded, apparently all business.

“I am Lexa, the commander of my people. I understand that you came here to discuss the conditions of a proposed treaty.”

“That’s right,” Clarke responded, not quite trusting Bellamy with words. “Our people do not want to fight. We feel that we can benefit the Trikru and the other clans with medical knowledge and supplies. In return, we ask for peace and freedom to farm and hunt.” Lexa eyed Clarke cautiously, sizing her up. Clarke wasn’t sure what she saw, but stood her ground with her chin high. She had nothing to hide and nothing to be hated for. Not here.

“I understand. I’m also inclined toward peace, but I have to take into account the feelings of my people. We cannot let the events of the past go by unacknowledged. The clans will not stand for it.” Bellamy’s jaw set and he looked at Clarke as if to say, “I knew it would do no good.” “However,” Lexa continued directly to Bellamy, “Surely we can mollify both parties with a trial run.”

“Trial run?” Bellamy repeated with suspicion. He hadn’t wanted to talk to the grounders in the first place, and the longer he was away from their friends the edgier he became.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Clarke glared at Bellamy, silently pleading with him to lower his voice and be sensible.

“It means,” Lexa pressed on, “That we will, for the time being, work under the conditions of this treaty, in exchange for your assistance in finding our stolen children. If my people see that you have been of more than just detriment to them,” The word detriment stung on their ears, “They will be more willing to oblige the conditions of this treaty.”

“We're gonna need a minute,” Bellamy said, pulling Clarke to the side. Clarke found herself irritated with Bellamy for wasting time; what was there to discuss?

“Clarke,” Bellamy said in a low voice, “We can’t accept these conditions. What the hell is her angle? How can we trust her?”

Clarke paused, pondering what Bellamy said, and after some consideration responded, “We may not be able to trust her completely, but this is the best chance we have at peace. Either we follow these conditions and secure our shot at neutrality, or we live in constant fear of attack.” Bellamy pursed his lips but nodded silently. Clarke returned to face Lexa and said,

“We will accept these temporary terms.”

“Good,” Lexa said. “Then we’re finished here. We can rejoin our people. We will begin to plan for rescue, or war.” They descended the hill and rejoined the huddle at the base, where Lexa called for everyone’s attention.

“Clarke, Bellamy, and I have together decided to temporarily initiate a treaty between the Skaikru and our clans.” At this there was a great deal of murmuring among the people and Lexa raised her voice to continue, “This will be a trial to see if we can trust one another and work well enough together to keep the peace. They will be our allies in bringing our children home, and they will share their knowledge of medicine and healing in return,” she scanned her audience, taking in their reactions and preparing for any rebuttal,

“They will be permitted to farm in peace, and we will bring no harm to their people. I understand that tensions are high among our people, but I believe that we can cooperate and be better for it. May our hands unite, that our heads and spirits may remain high!” This brought slight applause from the receiving party, and a great deal of talk. They geared up to plan their initial attack and as they were discussing means of force combined with persuasion, they heard a cacophony of high voices coming closer. It wasn’t until the voices were almost upon them before they could decipher exactly what they were saying—no, shouting.

“MOMMY!” “DAD! DAD, HELP ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting a majority of the fic shortly after I posted the first chapter so that's the reason for the long delay lmao. Also a big thanks to tiptoeingwayfinder for the help with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 99% finished, so I will be updating regularly! This is the first fic I've finished in so long haha. Also the most self-indulgent fic I've written in a long time.


End file.
